


To Forget and Live

by Confusingtruth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Good father Howard, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confusingtruth/pseuds/Confusingtruth
Summary: When Tony was young his father would read to him at night, but instead of reading his stories he’d tell Tony about his favorite physicists. Howard would try and fail to teach Tony how to play baseball. He would tell Tony about how their ancestors were regal Lords and what they accomplished.Maria would teach her bambino how to play the piano. She would take Tony to the kitchen and bake (since it was the only housewifely thing the headstrong woman loved). If Howard was not there she’s let Tony lick the spoon (“He’ll get worms Maria!”)Tony on the other hand loved to watch his father come out of his workshop, after finishing a project, dance with his wife while she sang. He also loved their twin shimmery pink soul marks on the back of his parents’ palms. A circle that is surrounded by four other circles





	To Forget and Live

**Author's Note:**

> warning: there is a not very detailed rape scene as well as mentions of rape and some derogatory language

When Tony was young his father would read to him at night, but instead of reading his stories he’d tell Tony about his favorite physicists. Howard would try and fail to teach Tony how to play baseball. He would tell Tony about how their ancestors were regal Lords and what they accomplished. 

Maria would teach her bambino how to play how to play the piano. She would take Tony to the kitchen and bake (since it was the only housewifely thing the headstrong woman loved). If Howard was not there she’s let Tony lick the spoon (“He’ll get worms Maria!”) 

Tony on the other hand loved to watch his father come out of his workshop, after finishing a project, dance with his wife while she sang. He also loved their twin shimmery pink soul marks on the back of his parents’ palms. A circle that is surrounded by four other circles 

______ 

Tony hated waking up at six every day, but his mother had put her foot down with both him and his father, she will not have them wake up at noon. If Tony and Howard went to bed at 3, it was their problem not Maria’s. Neither of the Stark men wanted to face the fury that Maria has. 

So like all weekdays Tony wakes up and stumbles into his en suit and dunks his head under cold water, a brutal but efficient way of waking up. After he’s dressed, his family eats breakfast together at 7. After all this is done Jarvis would drop Tony to school. Midtown High School. 

Since Rhodey and Pepper go there Tony begged his parents to let him go there too. ( Rhodey’s mom is their family lawyer and Pepper adopted them when they were in middle school.). Rhodey says that Tony is being dramatic when he says begged, Howard and Maria are wrapped around Tony’s finger. 

His school is pretty above average for a Public school. Tony knows it’s because of his father but Maria would kill him before he rubs that fact into anyone’s face. The highlight of Tony’s day is when he see’s them on the campus quad. Steve and James. 

Steve and Bucky, the hottest boys at school. Tony is above liking people for their looks but one can’t help fall a little in love with them. They looked like polar opposites but were the best of friends, some people even say that they are dating.  
Steve’s a football player and Bucky aspires to be a doctor. Steve used to be sick, which caused his growth to be stunted, when his mother finally got a promotion and could afford his health bills, Steve grew huge. Bucky’s parents died in a car crash a few years back and he would have been placed in child service if Sarah Rogers didn’t take him in. 

Rhodey thinks that Tony has stalker tendencies. Tony likes to think of it as research. 

“You drooling Tony,” Pepper says as she joins him under tree in the furthest corner in the quad. Tony sniffs at her. 

Tony is not really popular nor is he bullied. He was once a social flower but certain events made him shrink into himself. He doesn’t like to think about that day. 

“You don’t see me complaining when you recite poems about Natasha.” 

“Touché.” 

“Where’s Rhodey?” 

“With Carol.” 

Oh, duh. Scientifically speaking, soulmarks are markings that generate over a period of time on human skin. They determine the emotional stability of a relationship or how people will balance out each other out, not necessarily dependent on reproduction. James Rhodes’ Mark was a circle with triangular lines on the four sides. It was bright yellow on his ankle . 

“And… I got mine too,” Pepper added shyly and turned her head and baring the right side of her neck showing her mark, a dimond cut through with a line. 

“It’s pretty,” Tony says and feels the cold creep up his spine. 

_______ 

His hands are so sweaty and slimey, it feels terrible on skin… 

Wait where’s his hand going  
Stop  
Stop  
STOP!

“TONY!” 

________  
“Tony,” Howards says as his fingers caress Tony’s hair. “Are you okay.” 

Tony doesn’t answer. 

Howard sighs and gently leads Tony back from the workshop in to his room and lays him down on the bed. Tucks him in closes the door.  
He shuts himself sometimes. His mind refusing to comprehend anything and darkness becomes his friend. In these moments Tony wonders about his soul mark, how the person or people on the other side will accept him. His mind is broken and maybe no one will accept him. 

_____ 

BOOM!  
The east end of Midtown high shook and in the chemistry lab Tony cackled as the chemistry teacher tried and fail to decontaminate students. Suddenly Tony was slapped on the back of his head.

“Tony! Why would you do that?,” Rhodey said and pulled Tony out of the classroom before the teacher could focus his attention to the cause of the explosion. 

“Relax, its harmless,” Tony said leaning on the lockers. “Now can I go to the computer department, it’ll take ages to clean that up so class is canceled. Also you said I could only go if the class is over.” 

“You little shit,” Rhodes said and pinched the bridge of his nose. Tony took that as a yes. 

Before Rhodey could say anything else, Tony slipped away. As he was walking towards the computer lab he took about his phone and called Jarvis, he was going to stay here for some time and Tony was above the cafeteria food. He ran into something solid (he’s prone to this). It was Barnes. He smelled good. 

“Hey there doll,” Bucky says with a chuckle, Tony can feel…it? 

Tony quickly moves away. Steve and Bucky are in PE clothes. He feels his face growing warm. “Hi Barnes, Rogers.” 

“Hey Tony, what are you doing outside during period?” Steve asks and smiles gently at Tony 

“The lab blew up?” Tony says, his words sounding more like a question. 

“Great! I didn’t even feel like doing a lab today,” Steve says. 

“Thanks Tony,” James said and they walked away from the puddle that was formerly known as Tony Stark. Goddammit he was a sucker for them. 

______ 

Howard was home early from work and was in the drawing room with Maria when Tony dumped himself in his mother’s lap. “My hormones are sick.” 

“Hormones don’t get sick Tony,” Maria said and caressed his hair. 

“Boys suck.” 

“You’re a boy, son,” Howard says as he drinks a sip of his gin. “Found someone you like?”  
“No,” replied Tony petulantly. 

“You won’t need to worry about love from tomorrow Bambino,” Maria said. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Honestly child do you ever pay attention. Your forearm,” the female said. 

“What about… oh!” 

There on his right forearm lay a grey blob. His soul mark is manifesting. He couldn’t see what it would look like when it clears out but there was no denying that Tony Stark was developing a soul mark. His compatible match.

“That’s great!” Howard exclaimed but Tony could only focus on the grey blob on his arm. 

What he didn’t know was this happiness would be taken from him.

_____ 

Although his mark would take 48 hours to develop and he still didn’t know who his match would be, Tony was already in love. His perfect match. He was already chewing Peppers head off about the possibilities of his match while they were in the quad when Carol came running to them, Rhodey right behind her. 

“Did you hear! Barnes and Rogers are a match!” she revealed, breathless. 

No shit. 

“Well duh, they already were a power couple to begin with but how did you discover this?” Pepper said the hunger for gossip in her eyes. Tony leaned away from her hand gave Rhodey the stink eye, he know how much Tony hated when Carol and Pepper gossiped. It scared him. 

“They were making out against my locker. Their mark is white, a ten point star in an inverted triangle.” 

“You okay Tony, I know you had a crush on them?” Rhodey asked kindly. This is why he is the best.

“Yeah, I’m going to get my mark soon,” he said and proudly showed his forearm. 

“That’s awesome!” Carol exclaimed her energy contagious. 

_____  
“The whole school is talking about them… ” Pepper kept talking but Tony has long since blocked her out, they’re watching Carol train for track and field while sitting on the bleachers. He knows she gets like this when there is new gossip. God he hates this phase of gossiping. He has other things to focus on like the algorithm that he has fondly named DUM-E. 

“Tony!” 

“What?” Tony asked Pepper still in a daze. 

“Your phone is ringing.” 

Dumbly he picks up his phone to check the caller id. It was Maria. “Hello.” 

“Tony I need out to come home. Jarvis is in the car park and you are to go to him immediately, no questions.” 

“But mom -“ 

“No questions.”

“I gotta go Pep,” Tony says, his face unreadable. 

“Everything okay?” 

He doesn’t answer. 

____

Nothing was okay. 

He can still remember the summer night when it happened. 

When Tony was 13 his godfather raped him. The only man Howard had trusted his company with stole Tony from his house and molested him repeatedly for 4 days until his father saved him. 

Obadiah Stane had attempted the assassination of the Stark family and had wanted to keep Tony as his pet who’s only use would be to make weapons and sexual service, nothing else. 

His father had changed his car after the party by mistake and the people who had taken his car found that it was tampered with, no one was hurt, but Tony Stark was missing. Howard searched far and wide for his son and when he found him, Tony was already broken. 

The Stark army of lawyers had sent Stane to jail while the PR department hid all evidence of the incident. Tony too slowly recovered with the help of the best therapist in America. 

Tony thought it was all over. 

Life didn’t think so.

_____  
Everyone would know. He had tried so hard to hide that dark time in his life. 

Stane had committed suicide in his locker but as a last fuck you he wrote what he did to Tony to an Editor. That Editor dug around and made Tony’s life hell. 

After Maria told him what happened, Tony went numb. He left his mother calling after him and locked himself in his workshop. His wielded till his eyes hurt, and typed his algorithm till he couldn’t feel his fingers hurt. By the time his father physically broke down the door, DUM-E was born. 

His father tucked him in again and in the darkness Tony could see a white ten pointed star in an inverted triangle on his arm. 

 

____ 

He goes to school a week after the incident happens. He can feel the stares. Rhodey and Pepper form a shield around him and Carol threatens people. He is thankful, but the darkness is creeping in his head, it’s evident in the way he has scratched his mark. 

How can two perfect people like them belong to him. He’d only spoil what they already have. He might have told them before but now Tony doesn’t want to be anywhere near him. He doesn’t want them to bear the load he carries. So he wears long sleeve shirts. 

It takes two days before the comments start. Rumlow doesn’t really care about the Stark name and on day three in school his locker is marred by jagged scars. Slut. It only gets worse from there on. 

Tony starts feeling conflicted every day. He doesn’t know if he should tell his mark holders or not. When he’s feeling good he would want to tell Steve and James but the good mood doesn’t last long and he’ll fall in the black hole in his head. Voices shout in his head constantly now. 

Worthless  
Shameless  
How could a boy get raped?  
You should have resisted  
They don’t need you.  
They don’t need you.  
They don’t need you! 

Sometimes the cold darkness of death, feels welcoming.

______ 

Rumlow is a jerk. His friends tell him. 

Steve tells Rumlow off while holding an angry Bucky. 

Natasha Ramanov tells him she understands. 

Bucky punching a boy who tried to force Tony. 

His mother’s face. 

His father’s voice. 

Tony? 

____________ 

Tony Stark sustained terrible head injury after an experimental explosion. Parents reached him in time to take the patient to the hospital where he was treated and put in a medical coma. Estimated time to consciousness. 24 hours. 

Sarah Rogers knows Tony Stark through his son. Both of his boys had a crush on the boy. When they didn’t know they were soulmates, they would tell Sarah of a charming erratic and smart boy who would blush in their presence. When they got their soulmark, their affection for the boy didn’t decrease. Lately Bucky would seem agitated after school and Steve was the same. 

She got a call one day from Midtown high’s Dean. James had beat up a boy. When she reached the school a teary eyed mother thanked her for raising such a good boy. Later she found out the full story about Tony Stark. She asked her kids and their reply was that no one should go through that. She felt proud. 

Looking at the boy now , anyone can tell that he has been through hell. He looks malnourished and there are scratch marks on his arms, some new some old, maybe panic attacks. He was a beautiful boy and she wondered who was his soulmate. (Hospitals are required to cover soul marks for privacy sake.) 

She brushed his hair and took the medical clipboard with her. 

Tony Stark had been in a coma, longer than expected. 3 days longer. 

______ 

Bucky thought that Tony looked beautiful even in this state. He knows Steve thinks the same. They both are visiting him in the hospital. Tony was in the VIP section so only selected people were allowed to visit. Since Mrs. Stark knew them she allowed them to visit. 

Bucky sighed and rubbed his face. “This sucks.” 

“I know,” Steve said. They were occupying the uncomfortable chairs beside the younger Stark’s bed. 

“I should have beaten Rumlow too!” 

“Buck… he looks peaceful,” Steve said looking at Tony’s face. 

“Yeah.” He replied and looked at Tony’s hands, small yet full of calluses.  
Steve brushed his fingers against the soulmark on his forearm. He loved Steve, this boy was once the only reason for Bucky to live. He knows that his feelings are mutual. He wonders who is Stark’s soulmate. They were lucky to have Tony. 

“Time to go guys,” Sarah said as she entered the room. 

They stood up and Bucky took one last glance at Tony. 

______  
Their house in Brooklyn wasn’t much but it felt like home. As they entered their shared room Bucky face planted onto his bed. He feels Steve climb in beside him, his breath brushing against Bucky’s neck. An arm wraps around his waist and Bucky is pulled flush against Steve’s body. He feels something poking him. 

“Nooo, you’re all sweaty,” Bucky says. They’re home from school and Steve just finished football training. 

“Mmm, James,” Steve says as he starts nibbling at Bucky’s neck. His hand slides downs to cup Bucky and squeeze just enough for Bucky to start getting hard. Curse his teenage body. 

Another hand goes down to tweak a nipple and Bucky gasps Steve’s name and pushes back against Steve. Nimble fingers open his jeans and pulls his cock out, stroking it. Bucky stops that hand and turns around, pulling Steve out and jacks them together. It take little time before he’s coming hard followed by Steve. 

As Steve kisses him and leaves to shower, Bucky still can’t help think of Tony. 

___ 

Tony Stark wakes up 2 week longer than his medical coma should have lasted. He has no memory of his past or present. Or that’s what his mother told Steve. He doesn’t know why but he feel a profound rush of relief then grief at that news. 

To Steve, Tony Stark is an enigma. He is beautiful, kind, witty yet he’s broken. These traits make Tony more desirable in Steve’s eyes. It makes the ethereal Tony Stark human. Sometimes at night, when Bucky is cuddled up beside him, Steve feels incomplete. He feels like he found one half of him but the other half is incomplete. 

Sometimes he see’s Bucky reach out to an invisible someone too. 

____ 

He doesn’t know why, but Steve feels obligated to visit Tony at the hospital. So they do. 

When he and Bucky reach the hospital, Jim is already there, talking to Tony. When Tony looks up, his unrecognizing eyes flicker from their face to their uncovered forearms. Those eyes turn guilty. 

“I’m sorry.” Tony says in a rush. His breathing rough and eyes filled with unshed tears. 

“What?” Steve asks, perplexed. 

“I’m sorry that I can’t remember you anymore. The doctor says I might not get my memories back, but forgetting my soulmates is shameless on my part. I hope you can forgive me,” Tony pleads and his breathing goes so terribly out of control that doctors rush in and sedate him. 

In all that commotion Steve finally sees his missing piece. On Tony’s arm lays a ten point par in an inverted triangle, a stark white on the tan arm. 

_____ 

Jim tells them that Tony was eager in getting his mark. That Tony was so impatient to now his designated someone or in this case two people. They had tried to get him to tell them about the mark, but the events of his privacy being invaded had locked Tony in his head. 

He would have told them but his head wouldn’t shut up.  
____ 

They reach home in a daze, each sitting in different corners to think about the days revelations. 

God, Bucky thought, no wonder he couldn’t get Tony out of his head. No wonder Steve’s gaze still lingered on the small brunette. 

They were horrible soulmates. 

Tony went through so much in his life and when things got better the media dug it all up again. His soulmate was so disturbed that he made a rookie mistake in his lab and blew up himself. 

Why didn’t he tell them. 

They would have wrapped him up and never let go. 

____ 

Steve thinks of the thick bandages on Tony’s head. His guilty expression. His unshed tears. 

Maybe they could all be watching tv right now. 

He knew Bucky was affectionate on Tony and he knew they would all fit so perfectly together. He knew that Tony would sooth the jagged edges that Steve and Bucky have. He knew they could make the genius so happy. 

Why didn’t he tell them. 

They would have wrapped him up and never let go. 

____  
Sarah finds her boys sitting in the living room. There were no lights on. She knew something was wrong. 

So she turns on the lights and makes hot chocolate for all three of them. 

She finds out about Tony’s outburst. 

She helps her boys. 

“The right thing to do know is talk to each other,” she says as she sips her drink. “Talk about how you feel about your third, Tony is just as important you as you are to each other.” 

She leaves to take a shower. 

___ 

Bucky looks up to see Steve’s guilt ridden eyes. 

“He should have told us.” Steve shuddered as he said that. “We would have taken care of him.” 

“I know dammit!” Bucky’s voice was loud. He sighed. 

“What’re we going to do Buck,” Steve said, tears already on his cheeks. “He’s ours, and he doesn’t even know us. At least he knew us before, he knows nothing now.” 

“You don’t think I know that. That truth has been eating my head the whole day! Our lack of observation led to this,” Bucky pull at his hair. 

 

“I… do you…Do you think we can try,” Steve says uncertain. 

“I do, but Steve… you must know that I won’t love you any less, I need you to understand,” Bucky says as he fall on his knees in front of Steve, who was sitting on the bed.” 

“I know, and I feel the same, but right now Tony needs us and we are going to do the absolute best for him.” 

_____ 

The next day Steve and Bucky went to meet the Starks. To say Howard Stark was intimidating was an understatement. 

“Why the hell weren’t you with my son earlier?” Howard said. They were sitting in the drawing room of the Stark mansion, Howard and his wife were sitting opposite of Steve and Bucky. Steve was slightly petrified. 

“We didn’t know that he was ours.” Bucky said. 

“How the hell did you know that?” 

“Howard, calm down,” Maria said to her husband. 

“Maria I- “ 

“No,” she said firmly and turned to Steve and Bucky. “Steve, James, I’m glad that you came upon this decision. Lately my bambino has had a tough time, it might be the reason he didn’t tell you both about his mark. I know you can make my son happy, so thank you, you have full permission to visit Tony.”  
____ 

“Hey Tony,” a deep voice said. Tony looked up to see one of his soulmates, James, that’s what Rhodes said his name was. 

“HI,” Tony replied, cheeks burning. The blond one, Steve, smiled at him. 

“Can we talk?” Steve asked. 

“Yeah?” his reply came out more like a question. They walked into the room completely and sat on the opposite sides of his bed. 

“How are you feeling now,” Steve asked, both him and James looked at him. 

“Uh… good I guess,” 

“That’s great doll!” James said. 

“Tony we just wanted to say that, it doesn’t matter that you don’t remembers us,” Steve says, Tony’s heart starts to pound. 

“Yeah Tony, it doesn’t matter,” James says. Tony feels the colors fall from his face. 

Were they rejecting him? 

Steve seeing the color fall quickly explained, “What we mean is that, we can start fresh.” 

“Fresh?” 

“Yeah, it doesn’t matter if you don’t remember us, you are still ours. So let’s take this from the start.” James said. 

“Yeah!” Steve agreed and extended his hand. “I’m Steve Rogers, nice to meet you Tony.” 

Tony took his hand, eyes filling with tears. He was so happy and lucky to have people like them as his soulmates. 

“I’m Bucky.” 

“Bucky?” Tony asks in a questioning tone. 

“When he was three, James was chased by a buck, his mum names him Bucky,” Steve whispered. 

“Hey!” 

Tony laughed loud and long. Even though he doesn’t remember anything, the people in his life have been so accommodating. His parents, friends and even his soulmates accept Tony with or without his memories. He wonder what he did to be this lucky. 

“You should laugh more doll, you look gorgeous,” Ja- Bucky said. 

Tony blushed and felt their hands hold his hands. 

___ 

Every day after school, Steve and Bucky would visit him in his hospital room and they’d hang out. Usually both of them brought their homework and Tony would help them. They would also tell him about himself sometimes. 

“You love calculations Tony. One time I greeted you three times before you answered, you were so busy doing some calculation on your laptop,” Steve would say. 

“You ran into me so many times I’ve lost count,” Bucky would say. 

They also had a habit of grabbing his hand absently, tracing patterns on his palm. They do that to each other too. Bucky, he finds out, is a total emo who has a soft spot for Taylor Swift. Steve is an artist, he often doodles on any paper he can find, he also is a total gandpa. Its endearing, these traits. 

“… so mom said its best I graduate after an IQ test,” Tony answers, his soulmates had asked about him coming back to school. 

“It seems logical,” Bucky supposed. “It’ll help your recovery.” 

“It’s better that way too,” Steve muttered darkly. 

“What?” Tony asked 

“Nothing!” Steve said quickly. 

Sometimes Steve and Bucky get this intense look in their eyes and whenever Tony asks them what’s wrong, they divert his attention. It’s not only them, his parents, Pepper, Rhodey and Jarvis, they all are hiding something and no matter how much he pries, no one opens up. 

“How about we go on a date?” Bucky says suddenly. 

“What?” 

“That’s a great idea Buck! We should go on a date with Tony after he’s released!” 

“Really?” Tony asked, a little hesitantly. 

“What do you say doll? How about me and Steve spoil you on a date?” Bucky asked with an exaggerated wink. 

Tony couldn’t say no.  
____ 

“So beautiful. Must be tight too.” 

Cold hands trailing his back

Why can’t he escape? 

Where is the hand going? 

Help!  
Help!  
Help!  
Help?  
____ 

Tony woke up in cold sweat. He didn’t remember what he dreamt of but he was scared. But why?

Shaking off these thoughts he lets a smile bloom over his features. Today was the day his soulmates would take him on a date. He couldn’t wait. He had his mother pick something nice for him because he was too scatterbrained to decide. 

When he came home after his release from the hospital he was shocked. He knew his parents were loaded but that was an understatement. He lived in a mansion, an honest to god mansion. And it was one of the smaller ones. He had his own lab, right next to his father’s lab. They had a music room, dining room, dining hall, eight guest bedrooms, two master bedroom ( one of which is his), a library, two offices and a parlor to name a few. 

His bedroom was huge and was filled with posters and various electronic gadgets, papers filled with complex looking calculations. When he entered his room he was greeted by an excited robot which his dad called DUM-E. He was apparently Tony’s first model at a self-contained AI. Weirdly enough, he felt parental love towards the bot.  
Steve and Bucky said they’d come at around twelve, it was 11.45 currently. Tony cursed and stumbled into the washroom. He did his morning ritual in record time and rushed downstairs. They were already there, talking to his parents. Steve looked up and smiled at him before his attention snapped back to Howard. 

“…e home by 9 ,” finished Howard with a scowl and then smiled at his son, pulling his into a hug. 

“Call me if you don’t feel okay,” he whispered to Tony before releasing him and glaring at Bucky and nodding at Steve. 

“Have fun Tony,” his mother said pleasantly and took her husband away from the foyer. 

“Ready?” Bucky said and leaned down to peck at his cheek, followed by Steve. Tony’s face felt hot. 

“Y..yeah?” 

“Great! Mom let me borrow her car,” Steve twirled the car keys and pointed to a Toyota. 

____ 

His date was… he had to word to describe the happiness he felt throughout the day. 

They took him to a fair. They ate sticky cotton candy and funnel cake. Steve tried and failed to win something for Tony in a shooting game, Bucky took pity on him and won a giant hippo for Steve and a bigger unicorn for Tony. They rode a roller-coaster where Bucky sat between them and shrieked terribly throughout the ride, his hand gripping Tony and Steve.  
Finally they went out for dinner. They talked about their aspirations and dislikes and general nonsense. While they were having dinner they saw another triad couple, and old man with his two old wives. The man talked to them so lovingly and the women blushed and sighed exasperatedly at his poor attempts at a joke. 

Tony felt that’s what he and his soulmates would look like in years to come. He felt happy. 

When they took a walk in a park at the end of their date, Tony shyly held their hands. He felt complete even without his memories. And that was okay. 

When they reached his house at his house, he didn’t feel like letting go. 

They walked him to the door. “I hope you enjoyed doll.” 

“I did,” Tony replied softly. 

Steve gripped his hand and pulled him close, “Stop me if you don’t like this”, and kissed him soundly. 

Steve’s lips felt soft and wet against Tony’s, he kissed with tenderness and longing that left Tony breathless. When Steve pulled away Bucky pulled Tony for another kiss. Where Steve kissed with tenderness, Bucky kissed with passion and desperation, he left Tony panting. 

As soon as Bucky moved away the door opened and startled all three of them, their bubble popped. Howard stood at the door and glared at Tony’s soulmates. “What’s going on here?” 

“Nothing sir,” Steve said quickly. “Bye Tony, sweet dreams.” 

“Yeah doll, sweet dreams.” And then they left. 

Tony turned and glared at his father who deflated. 

____ 

Dad?  
Mom?  
Somebody?  
Please?  
Help… 

___  
Tony once again woke up in cold sweat. 

He’s always begging for help, but why? 

He wanted to know what happened. These dreams had to be linked to his past. But as always, whenever he asks his father or mother they always evade him. sometimes he’s not even sure that he wants to know what happened to himself. But he was naturally curious.  
_____  
Steve and Bucky slowly become a part of his everyday life. Three months after his release, they go on multiple dates, some together, somewhere its only Steve Tony, Bucky Tony or Steve Bucky. They become a unit and Tony, Tony is just reduced to goo when he’s with them. 

“Where’s Cap?” Tony asks Bucky while they hang out in Tony’s room studying Physics (Turns out amnesia did not erase his knowledge). (Also Steve was the captain of the football team, who knew!) 

“Hanging out with Natasha.” Bucky says, focus more on nosing behind Tony’s ear then in his homework. They were on his bed, laying on their belly. 

The nosing turns into nibbles. 

Lately their making out sessions have turned into heavy petting. God, how Tony loves it when he’s kissing Bucky and Steve runs his hands down Tony’s torso. Or when Steve is sandwiched between then and Tony can bite his chest. Or, seeing Bucky turn red and hot when Steve and Tony get it going on.  
The nibbling trails to his jaws. Tony moans. 

“Hmmm, shouldn’t you be studying,” he says breathless. 

“I am. Anatomy, very important in medicine.” 

Lips connect to lips and Tony gasps and Bucky slips his tongue in. He licks into Tony’s mouth as his hands slide under Tony’s shirt. Their teenage body doesn’t take much time in responding. Tony takes intuitive and grinds his hips, Bucky gasps and Tony bites his bottom lip. 

Jarvis clears his throats and they jump apart. 

“Young master, your father is asking for you presence,” Jarvis says, perfectly composed. 

Tony curses his bad luck. 

“I’ll see you later babe,” Bucky picks up his stuff , kisses Tony’s cheek and leaves. 

______ 

Hello Tony

Why are you doing this? 

You will do as I say 

No… Please. 

________  
Steve likes to sit on the couch in Tony’ lab and draw. Bucky would join him most of the time but he had a prior commitments. Today Tony lays his head on Steve’s lap and fiddles with a tablet. Steve runs his fingers through Tony’s hair, eyes closed. 

“Were we friends, before we were soulmates?” 

“More like acquaintances.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah. But, me and buck did have this massive crush on you.” 

“No way!” Tony says and sits up, eyes sparkling with delight. 

Steve laughs and pulls Tony to lay his head on Steve’s shoulder. “Yep, thought you were real pretty.” 

“I knew you had a thing for brunettes, you have a type!” 

Chuckling, Steve tilts their heads and lazily kisses him. He’s sating to grow stubble and it brushes roughly against Tony’s cheeks. He feels a shiver go through down his spine. Steve licks into his mouth and rubs his thumb on the pulse point on Tony’s neck. And as always before they could go any further, they were interrupted. 

____ 

Pepper’s soulmate is another fiery red head called Natasha, she looks like the type of person who could kill you in several different ways. She calls him Antoshka and looks at him like he’s a lost puppy. He feels safe around her. 

He comes to surprise his Boyfriends at their school when Natasha appears out of nowhere. “What are you doing here Antoshka?” 

“I’m here to get my dates,” Tony said pleased with himself. He was wearing a button down and deodorant. 

Natasha’s eyes looked shifty. 

“Ah! What are you doing here slut?” 

Tony looked down to see a rough looking man openly leering at him. He felt fear churn in his gut and cold sweat break out on his forehead. 

“Back off Rumlow!” 

“Oh Natasha , you never let me have fun.” The man, Rumlow turned to Tony. “So you let anyone fuck you aye little slut. First your God Father now the wonder Twins.” 

Natasha curses and furiously calls someone. 

“I… wha…” 

Rumlow grabs his hand, his grip painful “Come on Tony, you let Stane Fuck you why not me.” 

Tony’s ears ring and his visions tunnels. 

Vaguely he sees Natasha punch Rumlow square on his face. 

He sees Steve, He see’s Bucky. 

He hears his name. 

Tony?  
____  
When he awakes, he’s on his bed in is room and he remembers everything. 

Its dark in his room and he wonders if his father tucked him in again, f he pulled all the blinds together tightly as to not let the lights in. he wonders if his mother came in the middle of the night and caressed his hair like she used to, after the kidnapping, she would always come to check on him, he knows she thinks that he doesn’t know but he does. 

He thinks of how loving Steve and Bucky have been towards him. How they treated him, loved him and protected him. He wonders if they’d find him troubling after this. He knows that he’s no okay and that he needs help. 

“You’re thinking too hard,” Steve murmurs. Tony turn to his left and finds Steve there, back against the headboard smiling at him lovingly. He feel warm breaths on his ribs, Bucky is sleeping there, face smooshed in his ribs, Tony’s arm around his shoulder. 

“I know,” and he means it, and by the look in Steve’s eye says he understands. 

Bucky grunts and Tony rubs his chest and settles him down. 

_____  
It takes a god awful time for Tony to return back to his normal life. There are times where he wants to give up, there are times where he loses control and wakes up to disaster. His room a mess, his face and arms full of scratches. Once he woke up to Bucky’s pinning him to the floor, blue eyes dripping with tears. When he calmed down, Bucky held him in his arms, letting no one expect Steve inside his room. Both holding him close. Steve likes to keep Tony within his eyesight. Eyes always looking up to find Tony’s, never letting him stray only letting him go when he had to leave. 

He snaps at them, shouting at them, it ends with all three of them having a screaming match. All three of them are head strong and none want to back down. Eventually they do make up, soulmates are not meant to survive apart.

He learns that Rumlow is expelled, and feels a small thrill of happiness that he is gone. 

He goes back to school and people don’t give a shit about his past. 

He’s happy again. 

_____

**Author's Note:**

> there might be a smuty part two of this.


End file.
